Negima: Shattered Heart, Love Lost
by Negima-Roxas
Summary: my first Negima angst story/poem Negi X Nodoka, Rated T for death, No flames please! and TY to Arandel and a particular Love Hina fic author, Now with a happy ending
1. Chapter 1

I just made this poem X fanfic just fo kicks, thanks to Ambrant Arandel and a particular Love Hina fanfic author that gave me a lot of inspiration! And so as other Naruto fics I keep on reading and this is my very first Angst/Tragedy fic, no flames please!

----------

Negima: Shattered Heart, Love Lost

Its been 7 years after they met  
A wizard and a librarian  
Together since her graduation  
Has met a tragic event that scarred her heart

These two lovers were on a date  
Winning prizes, watching shows  
And watched the most romantic movie they can find

As they walked out two robbers demanded their money and valuables  
Nodoka, who was afraid reached out for her pocket  
Negi on the other hand, posed for battle  
"Nodoka, run as soon as you can"  
"I wont!"

But she did, she ran away a few meters and Negi fought them off  
Negi knocked them both out  
But the robber who managed to stand up stabbed Negi in the stomach  
Negi quickly retaliated and bashed the robbers skull  
Negi... Was on the verge of death

Nodoka saw the horror, she rushed to her lover  
Negi weakly smiled, he took a box out and said  
"Don't open until you go back at home.."  
Then she heard his very last words  
"I...love...you"

Negi is dead, Nodoka screamed to the heavens in tears  
3 days have passed and the 4th day was his funeral  
As his casket falls to the ground, mourns and cries have heard  
Nekane and Anya was crying mostly  
Asuna, who tried to fight her tears back, failed, she cried too

As the casket falls to its deepest, Her old classmates and Negi's relatives gave her condolences  
They said it was not her fault, Nekane and Anya hugged Nodoka and left  
As everybody leaves Nodoka was the only one alone, she kneeled and cried on her hands  
Her scarlet eyes was bloodshot red in tears  
"Why Negi?! Why did you leave me?" She cant stop crying(A/N: Eventhough im on the verge of tears too!)

A week later, Nodoka stood upon Negi's grave  
She gave a bouquet of flowers and a picture of them together  
She smiled, she kneeled near the gravestone, touched it and muttered something  
She smiles and looks at the heavens and leave  
Behind the picture something was written:

"Thank you so much for protecting me... I love you till the end of time... -Nodoka"  
As she leaves a golden ring was in her left/right ring finger with an engravement  
"The Soul of A Lover"

End!

---------

How was it? Do you like it? Are you sad? Review please! And I might put in an epilogue set after 3 years of Negi's death if you guys loved it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ehehe****! Lunar-kun loved my little ****fic**** so ****heres**** the happy epilogue of Negima: Shattered Heart, Love Lost!**

-----

Epilogue

Three years have passed since the tragic event,But she smilesAs the winds fly around her, her hair flowed with it'She always looks so beautiful' Said a familiar voice'She has and always will be...' another voice said'Do you wish, to stay with her and be alive again?''...'

At a familiar grave, a familiar girl sat near itIt was still there, the letter...It didn't moveHow was that possible?Magic?, or Glue?

'I will... But I hope they wont get shocked!' the familiar one laughed'Okay'The figure disappeared, thinking 'Nodoka... Im coming home...'

The next day...

Nodoka took a bath, ate some breakfast and wore a simple yet elegant clothingShe heard knocking at the door "Nodoka? Nodoka?" the voice said'Is that...' Nodoka wondered"Im home... Nodoka-chan..." the boy smiled, he has taken upon the look of the Thousand MasterNodoka's mouth was agape, totally surprised that he was alive, HE WAS ALIVE! She didn't have second thoughts, she hugged him so tight that it can kill a lion, "Negi! Negi!!!!!" she screamed happily, Negi was so happy as she is "Nodoka..." he said calmly, looking into her beautiful red eyes, he hugged her again as if it mustn't end...

"How did you..." Negi placed a finger on her lip and said "It's a secret, my love.." Negi winked while Nodoka pouted playfully "You know.. you should tell everyone about this Negi!""Ehh... I don't want them to be totally shocked so I'll start with onee-chan and Anya"

Time flew as shocks, squeals, and cries of joy overflowed Negi's mind 'Kami-sama... arigatou gozaimasu...' In the end, everyone had a happy ending, Love has rebounded the broken, reunited everything that matters

After a few days, they both sat into the bench, both looking at the sky.. Negi kissed Nodoka in the cheek and she did the same

They both said "Nothing else matters anymore, as long I'm with you, I can do anything.. I love you until the end of time.. Nodoka/Negi"...

They Kissed, And Another Story Ends...

End


End file.
